Discusión del fin de semana
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: Alguna clase de supuesta reflección que se me ocurri o esta mañana. Asco de summary...


**Discusión del fin de semana**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

* * *

Se dice por lo general que, uno de los mayores motivos de fricción entre los padres de familia, sus mujeres e hijos, recae en la cuestión en la que va a emplearse el temido y grandioso finde. Las familias de este fandom no son ninguna excepción en ese aspecto y con eso nos referimos a que… bueno, nadie en hetalia es una excepción siquiera. Todos los padres saben que mientras los hijos aun son manejables se puede emplear el final de la semana en actividades algo menos agotadoras, pero cuando los niños van pasando de los diez en adelante, todo el mundo hace lo que le venga en su regalada gana.

Pero, después de habernos desviado del tema inicial gracias a mis desvaríos mañaneros, llegamos a una pregunta; Cuando esos países-padres aun ejercen cierta autoridad sobre sus micronaciones surge la awesome controversia que en algunos casos (Como en el de Argentina y Turquía) se degenera en una bronca nivel "¡Sálvese quien pueda!" entre ambos conyugues. Y la pregunta es: _¿Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy, Cerebro?..._ Er, es decir… _¿Qué haremos este domingo?_

Oh, sí. Apostaba que nadie se lo está imaginando, pero bueno, aquí es donde nos metemos en el relato. Específicamente vamos a poner de ejemplo a la familia del norte de Europa. Veamos el ejemplo:

Suecia, como el padre de familia, que de lunes a sábado ha peleado (Y casi se ha liado a _bitchslaps_) en la calle con la nieve, el tráfico, camioneros, chóferes de taxi, agentes de transito, automovilistas haciéndole alusión a la poca moral de su madre al no cederles el paso y falta de espacio para estacionar el auto. Plus, en la oficina con el jefe dando ordenes cada medio segundo, colegas envidiosos, subalternos holgazanes y cobradores de hacienda implacables (Esos son más fastidiosos que las cucarachas…), sueña con quedarse todo el glorioso día metido en su casa y sin afeitarse, para leer el periódico, dormir hasta las tres de la tarde y ver el hockey en la tele.

Su máxima ambición es la de no oler gasolina, no tratar con papeleo, ni con gente y de ser posible, no ver la cara de Dinamarca por ningún lado. Con excepción al muñeco vudú y la fotografía que tiene en el estudio con propósito de utilizarla de tiro al blanco.

Su más cara ilusión sería la de poder permanecer en la bañera una hora seguida, sin interrupciones y sin el desconsuelo de que: "¡Ya van a dar las once y mejor te vienes a dormir!"

En el caso de la "Esposa" es exactamente lo contrario. Finlandia ha estado toda la semana entre las paredes de el hogar, con una escapada al supermercado y posiblemente con una visita a Estonia. Por espacio de 144 horas, más o menos, no ha visto más que el semblante poco amable de los vecinos. Agregándole también la cara desabrida del sueco, que llega reventado y medio muerto después del trabajo.

Durante seis mugrosos días ha batallado con los pleitos y las tareas de los chicos, y apenas si ha tenido un momento para comentar algún chisme por teléfono, aun que fuera con Polonia. Al llegar el domingo es lógico que quiera salir de la casa y nadar en la corriente del mundanal ruido del mundo exterior.

—Su-san, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Dinamarca? —Sugiere Finlandia sabiendo lo mucho que van a divertirse los niños. Sin tomarlo en cuenta mucho.

—¡¿Con Dinam'rca? —A Suecia se le eriza el cabello cual gato. Se inventa algo rápido si no quiere morir torturado — Es qu' no te has fij'do en la carret'ra. Nos t'rdaríamos más que en llegar a 'spaña y a pie.

—Bueno, pues entonces vamos a España. —Dice inocente.

—Era solo un d'cir. En dom'ngo es 'mposible salir de la ciud'd, y no hablemos de ir a casa del est'pido…

—¡Sí, pero los niños necesitan aire fresco, sol, picaduras de mosquito y raspaduras en las rodillas!

—Todo eso lo pued'n obtener en ab'ndancia en la azotea. — Se cruza de brazos poniendo una de sus miradas más aterradoras. Cosa que ya no tiene ningún efecto.

—Hombre, entonces llévanos a comer fuera y después al cine.

—¡¿AL CINE? —Gritan unas vocecitas desde la sala. —¡Sí, papá, vamos al cine! ¡Queremos ver _The Avengers_!— Corean los niños con gran entusiasmo al tiempo que bailan una danza de victoria alrededor de su papá.

—¿No d'jiste que "aire fr'sco"? Además, los restaur'ntes y los cines en dom'ngo se p'nen hasta el copete… —No, seguía sin parecerle buena idea salir y mucho menos cuando se recordó que para comprar boletos para ver la dichosa película, tendrían que hacer fila desde siete cuadras antes.

—Ya, pero podemos ir al parque. Aun que sea llevemos unos sándwiches y jugamos futbol…. Vamos, Su-san~

—Fin… —Dice el rubio, en un tono aterrador —, ¿C'mo sugier's ir al p'rque? La 'ltima vez que fuim's, se perdió Seal'nd.

—Ahahaha, sí. Pero de eso ya fue seis años. — Lo intenta convencer con una de sus sonrisitas inocentes, y apunto está de lograrlo mientras le acaricia la mejilla — Ahora ya sabe dar la dirección y ya habla otra cosa que no sea inglés.

—Finl'ndia… —Implora el escandinavo —¡Quiero d'sfrutar el finde en c'sa!

El antes nombrado, comienza a hacer pucheros de cabrita chica y los niños a dar berridos.

—¡Eres un padre desnaturalizado! ¡¿Todo yo, todo yo por ser la "Esposa", no?— Y es ahora cuando comienza la hora del drama digno de novela mexicana— ¡Vaya que eres egoísta! Ya no te importamos. Tan solo mira tus hijos… ¡Están amarillos!

—¡Eso es porque el cejón me vació un cubo de pintura en clases! —Saca el tema Ladonia con tal de molestar a su hermano.

—No es cierto. ¡Ya traes genes chinos! —Se defiende el aludido con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Y tú eres adoptado. —Responde malicioso.

—¡MAMAAAAÁ!~

—¡Silencio! —Gritan los mayores al unísono. Los dos rubiecitos se esconden a velocidad luz tras el sillón de la sala mientras la discusión sigue su curso.

—Ten en cuent' que me r'mpo el alma trab'jando para ti y los niños…

—¡Pues era tu obligación después de decirme que me quedara como la esposa! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué nos mantuviera la ONU?

En este punto se inicia una de esas discusiones que cierran con broche de oro las fatigas y zozobras de toda la semana. En el caso de los latinoamericanos y media Europa, más Rusia y China, se lían a tortazos, amenazas de suicidio y terminan con los conyugues uno en brazos del otro. Pero finalmente todo acaba en un final de cuento de hadas.

En el de España y Romano; América e Inglaterra; Australia y Nueva Zelanda; Prusia y Austria; y finalmente nuestros protagonistas, terminan a gritos y otras veces con un simple pero elocuente portazo que casi derrumba la casa. Así pues, aun que haya ocurrido todo lo anterior al llegar el domingo no queda más remedio que ir de un humor de todos los perros a Dinamarca a ser torturado hasta la muerte con gritos de altos decibeles, o cuando menos a un cine también repleto de niños gritones (Incluyendo a las fangirls yaoicas rabiosas) alocándose con las escenas de Iron Man y Capitán America. Claro que cada quien se aloca por diferente motivo…

Pero lo curioso es que cuando papá era soltero y en su época de vikingo, primero se dejaba sacar un ojo que quedarse un domingo en casa. Ya no se diga irse a por unas cañas y a saquear una aldea… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**_Ya, quedo del pico. Aun así... ¿Reviews? .3._**


End file.
